


Radiant Lion

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Anxiety, Banter, Big Sister Instinct, First Mission, Gaining Confidence, Hugs, Introspection, Iverson being a tsundere, Kidnapped Lance, Kolivan is Keith's Adoptive Father, Leadership, Loss of Parent(s), Memories, Multi, Protective Kolivan (Voltron), Recruitment, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Spears, Supportive Colleen, Swords, Team as Family, War, Worried Big Sister Veronica, battles, determined Pidge, missing Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The story of Takashi Shirogane's journey to become a strong leader, rescue his missing father figure, and stop a major war.





	1. Mantle

He still doesn't feel right taking the position of leader. Pidge or Colleen would be ideal, Pidge being one of the smartest people he knows and Colleen having a commanding presence. But neither one wants to, especially Pidge, who's fifteen and doesn't have much confidence in her battle abilities.

It's been six months since the disappearance of Samuel Holt and his son Matt during a mission to Daibazaal. They meant to help out some starving villagers, they'd planned to be back within a week, and no one heard from them again. The Garrison village has basically given them up for dead, with only Colleen, Pidge, and Shiro refusing to believe it.

"You do it, Shiro. Dad wanted you to take over if anything happened to him," Pidge had said. "Besides, I'm not much of a fighter and I'm just a kid anyway." And Colleen spends most of her waking hours at the forge these days, channeling her worries and fears into smithing, refining, and repairing weapons.

So it's up to him. Takashi Shirogane, ace swordsman, the village's golden boy. Member of the Holt Mercenaries. Even cranky old Iverson, who barely tolerates young people on a good day, is just fine with having a guy in his early twenties telling him what to do. _You've got grit, Shirogane, and that's something most folks your age lack. Sam had it, too, and I'm not one to question his decisions._

It would almost be easier if anyone in the company _did_ object, but no, they're all thrilled. And of course, when Keith returned from his most recent mission with his foster family's vigilante group, he'd be so happy for Shiro he could burst.

So many people are counting on him, and he's scared. But it's because he's scared that he knows he can't back down, because Sam once told him that the only way to overcome your fears was to face them head on. _If you hold back, you'll miss the chance to be great._

The Holts had taken him in and raised them as one of their own after he lost his own family, and Sam might as well be his father for how little he remembered his natural father. He can't let him down.

"I'll do this," he murmurs, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "I'll lead the team, Sam, and we _will_ find you and Matt." Not just so Sam can lead again, but because family never gives up on family.

He carefully picks up the sword Sam gave him long ago, sheaths it, and squares his shoulders. Tomorrow they'll be setting out, and he needs to make sure the team is ready. Being a leader means taking care of people, and he won't fail a single one.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro leaves for his first mission as leader.

"Is everyone ready?"

It's his first mission as commander, and he's as ready as he'll ever be. Still nervous, but Colleen has assured him that will wear off. He's taking a small company along: Pidge, of course, because she'd been training for the day she started going with Sam and Matt on their missions, plus the mage Veronica and paladin Curtis. It's not a huge mission, so the four of them should be able to handle it well enough.

"I've been for the past ten minutes," Pidge says. She's nervous, too, but she's determined. _If I wait for Dad and Matt to come back I'll never get started and I'll regret it. It's like Dad said, I'll miss the chance to do something great._

Sam may be missing, but his presence is felt in the memory of his advice and all he's taught them.

"I've packed extra supplies in my saddlebags, just in case," Curtis adds.

"And I marked down the quickest and easiest path to the town," Veronica says. Shiro smiles, and Colleen rushes over with another sack.

"Last but not least, take this. There's food provisions for both your group and the villagers." She smirks. "Mitch helped me put some of it together last night. He's getting good enough in the kitchen that I might be able to spend more time at the forge!" Off to the side, Iverson gives her a dirty look and blushes.

"I was helping you out so you _didn't_ pass out from exhaustion. If Sam comes home and finds out his wife worked herself into a coma he'd have a cow!" A snicker arises from the quartet of knights he's been training, and Nadia Rizavi gives him an innocent look.

"I didn't say anything," she murmurs in a sing-song voice. Shiro snorts, Rizavi is a tease to rival Veronica and Iverson likes to pretend he doesn't care even though he's been with the company since Pidge was a toddler.

(Colleen's told him those stories. Shiro can never resist a grin at the image of big, gruff Iverson tickling Pidge's tiny feet and and letting her win at Rock, Paper, Scissors.)

"Anyway!" He clears his throat. "So now that we're all packed and ready, we'll be on our way, right?" Pidge, Curtis, and Veronica all nod, saluting him. Shiro shakes his head. "Don't do that. Just because I'm commander now doesn't mean you have to treat me any different, I'm still just me."

"Dad would want it this way," Pidge said. "And you know how Curtis is, so you may as well get used to it, _sir._ " Veronica and the four knights snicker, Colleen giggles, Curtis _blushes,_ and Shiro just sighs and shakes his head again.

"Let's go, you three. If we can beat the bandits to the town, we'll be able to drive them off before they even touch anyone or anything."

"Right, sir!" Veronica smirks. Colleen, Iverson, and the knights wave goodbye and wish them luck, Colleen giving Pidge a bear hug and pleading with her to listen to Shiro and stay safe. Pidge promises she will, pretending to be embarrassed as she hugs her mother a moment longer. Pidge only pretends to be a brat sometimes, but she's very protective of Colleen these days.

The morning is warm with a gentle breeze blowing, sun shining through the trees and the scent of flowers in the air, and Shiro can't help but feel his nerves begin to fade. Bandits are serious business, and this particular town is a sitting duck for thieves since the magistrate passed away, and he knows he's got a lot on his shoulders.

But with an eager Pidge walking beside him, Veronica humming as she practically skips, and Curtis giving his horse a pep talk as they ride along, he feels stronger than he has since Sam disappeared.

He's not sure he would call it an adventure, but he's with good company, and he's learned plenty from Sam over the years.

_We've got this._


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's old friend returns with a visitor and some bad news.

The next week passes steadily, with everyone getting used to all the changes. Pidge's lance work gets better every time Shiro watches her face an enemy, and he notices how well Curtis and Veronica work together. Villagers praise his leadership skills and one house even gave them a rare gem their little boy had found. Actually, it was the little boy who _begged_ them to have it.

The gem sits in a valuables chest, since they're okay on funds for now. Colleen's sold a few weapons here and there, and the knight James scraped up extra from "somewhere." He won't say, but Shiro _thinks_ he knows where they're coming from. Quite a few people have pets, after all.

One day, he's helping Curtis with inventory when Pidge rushes into the room.

"Shiro, Keith's back!" And Shiro's heart soars. Keith has been a member of the Holt Mercenaries almost as long as Shiro has, but he's been away studying with a mysterious resistance group known as The Blade. Actually, he'd said he wouldn't be back till the end of the month, so Shiro can't help worrying.

He leads Pidge and Curtis outside, where Keith is waiting. The two run to each other and embrace.

"Good to see you again," Shiro whispers.

"Glad to be back." Keith nuzzles his shoulder, and Shiro shrugs off the squealing and cooing and general _awwww_ ing from the crowd. He and Keith have always been affectionate with each other, it's not a big deal. But when he lets go of his friend, he notices Keith didn't exactly come alone.

"Keith, who..."

"I have news. Or rather, this girl does," Keith said. He motions for the young woman to step forward, and she slowly lowers the hood of her cloak. She's about as tall as Veronica with dark skin, serious blue eyes, and two light pink marks on her cheeks. Her silver-white hair is pulled into a messy bun, and her blue dress and cloak look like they've seen better days.

"My name is Princess Allura," the girl says. "And it is my deepest regret to tell you that Altea and Daibazaal have gone to war." And Shiro thinks back to the rumors he's been hearing, the surge in bandit attacks over the last few days, a soldier standing at the Altean border trying to keep travelers from going further. It all adds up.

"Let's go inside," he says quietly. Veronica, who has a habit of eavesdropping now and then, has a map spread out on the empty table. Keith and Allura take turns pointing to certain locations, explaining about how Emperor Zarkon suddenly sent his army to attack Castle Altea. Veronica winces when she sees Keith point to one of the smaller towns at the castle's border.

"That's where my little brother's been training for the knighthood." Curtis puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he escaped when the attack came." Shiro hopes so. He's only met Lance once; he's hyperactive but a good kid. He hopes he's safe.

King Alfor and Queen Melenor are dead, though, and judging by how calmly Allura speaks, Shiro can tell she's been forcing herself to hold back her grief.

"Coran-he's one of our knights-took me and ran while Mother and Father stayed behind to fight the army. Coran and I were separated in the chaos, and I hid in a fortress until I was sure it was safe to come out," she explains. "And then I found Keith."

Altea's been completely taken over, and the princess knows she's in no position to try to get it back as things are.

"I'll need your help," she says. "My people are scattered everywhere, and I still need to find Coran. So if it pleases you...I would like to hire your services, Commander Shirogane."

"Shiro, think about this," Iverson says sharply. "Yes, I know you're the commander, but we need to think of our own lives. If we side with Altea, a ruined kingdom, we'll make ourselves sitting ducks for the Daibazaal empire! Especially with a princess in tow!"

"Mitchell Iverson!" Colleen snaps. "How could you think of turning away a princess who's just lost everything? She's all alone, and only we can protect-"

"Excuse me," Allura cuts in, "but you wouldn't need to protect me. From a young age, my father has taught me alchemic magic, and my mother taught me to use a bow. I can more than defend myself." Keith frowns.

"They knew this day would come, didn't they? Altea's a peaceful kingdom, for decades they've used their alchemy for scientific discoveries and only the King and Queen's guardians ever bothered to use weapons." Allura nods sadly.

"Emperor Zarkon and Empress Honerva were always a bit too ambitious for their own good," she says. Iverson frowns.

"I don't like it."

" _Mitch._ " Colleen glares at him. "You wouldn't seriously suggest we side with Daibazaal, would you?"

"I'm saying maybe we should stay out of it. We're a mercenary company, wars are for soldiers and knights," Iverson says. "And Shiro's still a novice commander, Katie's still a novice fighter, there's no way we're prepared to take on an empire if we have to! I just don't want anyone getting hurt!" Typical Iverson, Shiro thinks. He can never just come out and admit he's worried about them.

"I'm not that weak," Pidge says. "Shiro says I'm getting better and better, and I remember everything Dad taught me about the lance when I was a kid."

"And you told us the other day how much we'd improved since we first joined, Mr. Iverson," Ryan Kinkade adds. "Was that just a lie?" Iverson grumbles.

"Freakin' kids. Look, if we agree to take the Princess into our ranks, we're opening ourselves to all kinds of danger. Shiro, are you sure you're ready to take that on?"

He's only been Commander for a week. His nerves lingered for days, and he's just finally getting used to being in a position of authority. Getting involved, even peripherally, in a war is a big risk, and the Daibazaal Empire is the mlost dangerous enemy he can imagine.

But if Sam were here, he wouldn't think twice about taking Allura into their ranks and helping her regain her kingdom. _Being a mercenary isn't just about the money, it's about helping people,_ he would say. And Allura needs their help more than ever.

"I am," he says. Allura bows slightly, offering a smile.

"Thank you, Commander Shirogane. Keith told me you were a kind and honorable person who wouldn't hesitate to say yes, and I'm glad he was right." Shiro blushes, giving Keith a bit of a look, and Keith coughs nervously.

"I know I shouldn't have said you'd agree without asking, I know, but-"

"It's okay, Keith." Shiro smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, Altea is our home, too." Iverson rubs the back of his neck, turning red.

"I didn't forget that!" Colleen just rolls her eyes.

"Never mind, Mitch." She smiles at Allura. "Welcome to the Holt Mercenaries, dear. We're honored to have you aboard." She, along with the others, stand and bow to her. Allura blushes, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Please, don't. Until I regain Altea, I'm not-"

"You're still our princess," Pidge interrupts. "Altea's not dead. And if Dad and Matt were here, they'd say the same thing." She smiles. "We can look for them and reclaim Altea at the same time, right?"

"We were never going to give up looking for them, Katie," Colleen reassures her. "Now, let's get to work, we'll need to come up with the best strategies we can!" The team splits into groups, Pidge taking Allura to Veronica and Curtis's table while the MFE Knights talk amongst themselves. Shiro takes Keith aside and hugs him again.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt out there. I already worry about you whenever you go off with the Blade." Keith smiles against his shoulder.

"Nothing can get rid of me that easily, Shiro. I'll always come back."


	4. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sets off on a rescue mission and gains some allies in the process.

"Hey! Uh, so you're the Holt Mercenaries, right?"

Shiro blinks as a stocky man about his height comes running up to the group, an axe slung over his shoulder. He's dressed for battle, but flour smears decorate his round face and clothes.

"That's us, yeah."

"Good." The man takes a moment to catch his breath, obviously trying to stem his panic. "Listen, I gotta ask you a favor. My friend's been captured, he went out to ward of some bandits, but..." The man sighs. "He's a good rider, but he's still struggling with his weapon, he's not that good of a fighter no matter how hard he tries to be, he acts without thinking, and..." He shakes his head. "They kicked his butt and dragged him off and I dunno _where!_ I heard him yelling but by the time I got here they were gone!" Beside Shiro, Veronica turns pale.

" _Lance._ " She clenches a fist, a mix of anger and fear crossing her face. "You're Hunk, aren't you? He's written me so many letters and and he talks about you a lot." Hunk nods slowly.

"He's told me about you, too. Veronica, right?" Veronica nods, and the rest of the party makes their introductions. Hunk brushes the flour from his face and puts on the most serious expression he can. "Anyway! I'm trying to sniff out the bandits' trail, and so far all I can figure out is they must've gone south cause that's where their base is."

"We'll go south, then," Shiro says firmly. "Don't worry, Hunk, the Holt Mercenaries haven't failed a mission yet and we're not going to fall this one. We'll bring your friend back safe and sound, you just wait here-"

"I'm going with you." Hunk shakes his head. "I'm not really much of a fighter but I've got some skill with an axe. Besides, Lance is my best friend. He's a pain in the neck, we don't always see eye to eye, but we promised to keep each other safe." Keith frowns.

"You sure about that? If you get hurt-"

"He's afraid you'll slow us down," Ina says bluntly. "But he's also worried about you. Keith's nice, he's just not good at admitting it." Keith turns red, giving her a dirty look, and Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder. Ina's not wrong, but Keith always gets defensive when people sum him up like that to strangers.

"I'd hate for you to be hurt out there, and I'm sure your friend would, too," he says. "But to me, the fact that you're willing to rush into danger with us shows that Lance means a lot to you, and that matters more." He smiles warmly, extending a hand. "Welcome to the team, Hunk." Hunk smiles, his eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you, sir! I promise I'll work my hardest and I won't hold you guys back! I've also got a map of the place with the bandits' fort marked, all we've gotta do is go south."

"But which way south?" Veronica cuts in. "There's a lot of forks in that road. We'll be fighting off bandits either way, of course, but we'll want to take the quickest, most straightforward path we can."

"The right path has three dozen trees," Ina says. "And right now, their leaves are plentiful enough for sneakier enemies to hide in, thus giving them the chance to strike from above without us realizing. However, the road is clearer than on the left, which is rocky and covered in dead branches."

"The trees would give _us_ the advantage," James reminds her. "And a lot of us are on horseback, remember? Unless we split up..."

Five minutes of deliberation later, the horseback units cover the right side while Shiro leads those on foot through the rocky path. For someone who claimed not to be a fighter, Hunk more than pulls his share of the weight (even if he apologizes to more than one enemy he strikes down). Maybe it's the determination to save his friend that drives him, but Shiro can't help being impressed. He gets along with everyone almost instantly, too, even Keith and Iverson.

The two groups meet up just as the leader advances, Veronica delivering the killing blow when the dastard refuses to tell her where her brother is. Nadia snatches the key ring from the dead man's belt and breaks all three trying to open the lock until Keith's blade makes short work of it.

Of course Lance is bound and gagged, because bandits are too stupid and uncreative to think of anything else. Shiro steps back, gesturing for the others to follow him as Hunk and Veronica trip over each other in their haste to free the young man. Once they have they take turns hugging him, smothering him with worried questions, crying their eyes out.

"You guys are the Holt Mercenaries, aren't you?" Lance says once Hunk and Veronica give him some breathing room. "Veronica's told me a lot about you. So uh, thanks for saving me and all." He coughs nervously. "Not that I couldn't have taken them on myself! I mean, I was doing pretty good till they tied me up!"

"Yeah..." Veronica ruffles his hair a little. "I bet you were."

"What? I'm totally getting better with my lance work! I mean, I'm named after the weapon, so obviously I'm destined to master it!" Keith and Pidge roll their eyes, Allura gives him a bit of an odd look, and Hunk smiles.

"Sure you will, buddy." Lance looks hurt, and Shiro's heart goes out to him. He's heard the military isn't very forgiving of soldiers who don't grasp their weapons quickly, nothing like the supportive atmosphere he's used to. Some young men Lance's age either drop out or get booted from the academy within a year if they haven't improved, and according to Veronica, Lance has already been there six months.

"Lance," Shiro offers, "why don't you come along with us?" Lance blinks.

"Me? Fight with the Holt Mercenaries? But you guys are like...the royal army of mercenary groups. I'm just a soldier who can't keep a weapon in his hand more than five seconds."

"We'll help you," Shiro says. "Plus, right now we need all the help we can get."

"Cause of the war? Veronica said you guys were gonna try to get Princess Allura back on the throne so Altea could take down Emperor Zarkon and stop the fighting," Lance says. "Are you sure you don't mind having a clumsy novice like me along?"

"If my father and brother were here, they'd agree with Shiro," Pidge says. "And your friend can come along, too!" Hunk blinks.

"Me? Aw, I'm not...sure, I can swing an axe, but I get nervous, I'm not the best traveler, I can't ride a horse..." He rubs the back of his neck. "But if you're serious, I'm a decent cook so if you ever need help with that..."

"He's more than _decent,_ " Lance chuckles. "He's not a bad blacksmith, either." Hunk reddens.

"I can only make basic training weapons and shields right now."

"My mom will train you!" Pidge says. "I mean, I'd have to ask her, but I'm sure she won't mind."

"And if you come along, so will Lance, and I'd feel better if I could keep an eye on him," Veronica adds. Lance opens his mouth to protest, but closes it. Maybe he feels the same way, this whole ordeal's got to have him shaken up.

With the addition of two new members, the Holt Mercenaries make camp for the night in the now-abandoned fortress.


	5. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan sneaks over to the mercenaries' camp to give Keith a special blade.

The Blade of Marmora once operated under a different name known to the public, a name Keith can't even remember. Rumors fly that when Zarkon started the war, he had his royal guard slain for a variety of reasons (disobedience, betrayal, failure, he simply felt like killing them). But Keith knows the truth. The reason the Blade operates in secret, that its members don't venture far from the base except for missions carried out in the dead of night.

It's been like this since before the war began. Why, Keith doesn't know, but he knows the Blade is a secret and that the public must not know of their existence. Which is why he's only half-surprised to see Kolivan waiting for him miles away from camp hours after everyone's gone to sleep.

"I'm not here on a mission," he says. That's the surprising part. "But I had a feeling I'd find you and that mercenary group here." His voice carries a tinge of disdain, not for the Holt Mercenaries themselves but for the fact that they _know_ Keith is a member.

Given the choice, Keith would respect the Blade's secrecy completely, but it wasn't fair to the family who had taken him under their wing after his father died and he spent a year of his life wandering until he finally found Shiro. It wouldn't be right to keep sneaking off and never explaining why or where, knowing they loved him as though he was a member of their own family.

Especially Shiro.

"Kolivan, I can't take any missions with the Blade for a while. I'm needed here," Keith says. "I'm sorry, but with the war going on, Shiro needs my support." Kolivan nods.

"I had a feeling that would be the case. As much as I think you should remain with us, I understand." He reaches into the folds of his cloak. "That is why I've come to bring you this."

The blade shines in the dark, the familiar symbol of Marmora inscribed on its hilt, and Keith could swear he's seen it somewhere before. At the very least, the energy coming from it feels familiar.

"Is this a good luck charm, or..."

"For you to use, of course." Kolivan raises an eyebrow. "A sword isn't something you simply carry around for luck."

"But the symbol," Keith says. "We'll be fighting and running into a lot of new people, and the Blade of Marmora-"

"Is a secret, yes. That's why you're going to cover the hilt." Kolivan frowns. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't want to give you this particular blade, but someone insisted." He sighs. "Someone who clearly understands the rules and code of the Blade, yet challenges me at every turn. But I won't bore you with those details. This person wanted you to have this sword if things took a turn for the worse, and they clearly have."

"I see." Keith knows Kolivan well enough that he wouldn't come to say goodbye and give a gift just for the sake of it. He's not a bad person, he's cared for Keith as though he were his own ever since Keith's mother disappeared and his father died, but he's not the most openly sympathetic person. "Then why didn't they just come and give it to me themselves?"

"They have their reasons." Kolivan hands him the sword, along with a cloth and the sheath to go with it. "Keep that symbol covered at all costs, remember." Keith nods. It's a beautiful sword; while it looks similar to the ones carried by other Blades, there's something special about it. Something he can't put his finger on.

"Tell that person thank you from me," he says quietly. "I'll be honored to fight with this."

"I will." Kolivan's expression seems to soften just then, or maybe it's a trick of the waning moonlight. "And Keith?"

"Yeah?"

Kolivan puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself. I know I may be harsh sometimes, but...you are my son, even if not by blood." His expression goes firm again. "I forbid you to die. Should something happen to you, I will never forgive the Holt Mercenaries." Keith tries not to roll his eyes. Deep down, he's always known Kolivan cares, even if he's not the best at showing it.

"Shiro won't let anything happen to me. Neither will I."

They stand in silence, Kolivan squeezing his shoulder. It's the closest to a hug he'll ever get from him, but the affection isn't lost.

"Keep in touch," Kolivan orders before he lets go and walks away. Keith nods.

"I will."

Kolivan leaves, and Keith carefully wraps the cloth around the sword's hilt before tucking it into its sheath. He makes his way back to camp, slips carefully into his and Shiro's tent, and sets the sword beside his belongings before settling onto the bedroll beside his friend.


	6. Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge was ten when she first realized she wanted to follow in her dad's footsteps.

When Pidge told her family she wanted to be a lance fighter just like her dad, her mother stayed up half the night forging a custom training lance for her. Thin, lightweight, the metal with a pale purple tinge, and a clover charm attached to the hilt "for good luck."

Pidge still has that lance. It's too old and worn to be useful in battle, but she could never get rid of something made with such love and care. It's a good luck charm in and of itself, even if she can't carry it as easily as she could a necklace or a polished rock, but she gives the clover a reverent stroke before she heads into battle, or even to the training grounds.

She almost smiles when she looks back on how nervous she was the first time she picked up that lance. Dad had asked Keith to be her sparring partner, of course, he'd taught her the weapon triangle before she'd even decided she wanted to use a weapon. _It's always good to know these things, just in case._ But Keith, even being only a few inches taller than her, with his wooden practice blade, was so intimidating. And the lance was so heavy, she was afraid she'd trip or drop it or fall over before she even made it to the training grounds.

She'd lost her first spar, which she'd counted on. Even knowing Keith was going easy on her, he'd still won.

_"Poor Katie," her mother's well-meaning but overbearing friend Cindy had said. "I know how much it hurts to lose, you tried so hard, you must be so sad right now. But don't-"_

_"Katie's not giving up," Mom said firmly. "She's not allowed. I worked my butt off forging that lance for her, and I searched the stores all day to find a charm that looked like that. I don't care how hard it is, if she even thinks of quitting, she's grounded."_

_The real message wasn't lost on Pidge. She knew very well Mom could forge a simple training lance in her sleep, charm or no charm. Cindy had looked taken aback, but that was the last time she ever played the oh-you-poor-baby routine on Pidge._

These days, she can hold her own against anyone no matter what weapon they use, even if she's at the wrong end of the triangle. The important thing is that they don't hold back, and that even in the beginning they didn't let her win. _If you want to be good, you have to learn to deal with loss like anyone else,_ Matt had told her.

She's got a long way to go before she's anywhere near Dad's equal. But every day she gets closer, and someday, once they find Dad, she'll ask him for a spar. She'll show him how much she's grown, and whether she wins or loses she knows he'll be proud of her.

"Pidge! We're riding out!" Shiro calls to her, and Pidge tucks the old, battered lance into her pack, giving the charm a stroke.

"Coming!"


End file.
